Recent years have witnessed rapid advances in telecommunications. Networks have evolved from analog to digital, from voice to multi-media, and from early protocols to Internet Protocol (IP) based telephony. At the same time, these networks have rapidly grown in speed, making data communication using telecommunication devices easier and more desirable. These networks are often referred to as first generation (1G), second generation (2G), third generation (3G), or fourth generation (4G). Example 2G networks include the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). Example transitional networks (dubbed “2.5G” and “2.75G”) include General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) networks and Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) networks. Example 3G networks include Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) networks and CDMA2000 networks. Example 4G networks include High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) networks, Evolved HSPA (HSPA+) networks, Mobile Wi-Max networks, and Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks.
Often, telecommunication devices provide users with indicators of the type of network they are currently connected to. For example, a telecommunication device may display “3G” when connected to a 3G network, “E” when connected to an EDGE network, etc. These networks may change as a user moves from one cell of a telecommunication network to another, and even within the same cell as the telecommunication device begins or ends a specific connection type, such as a data connection. The changes of networks cause changes of the indicators displayed. Rapid changes of these indicators, especially when within a same cell, can be quite frustrating to users. Determining the current network type in order to enable display of the indicator can also consume valuable device resources, such as power and processing.